


A Prelude to a War

by SomeKindofUnicorn



Series: To Love A Sword [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorne, Established Relationship, F/M, Lyanna Stark Lives, Or Restoration depeding on how you look at it, POV Female Character, Rebellion, Targaryens - Freeform, Westerosi Politics, the free cities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeKindofUnicorn/pseuds/SomeKindofUnicorn
Summary: AU- Lyanna Stark and Arthur Dayne survived the Tower of Joy, and fled to the free cities, where they raised Jon Snow and later rescued Viserys and Daenerys.Viserys is an adult now, Robert Baratheon is dead, and the Seven Kingdoms stand on the brink of war.





	A Prelude to a War

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was started in my other fic, Of Hidden Princess (and princesses). Reading that fic would probably provide more context to this one but all you really need to know is that Lyanna and Arthur are alive, Ned helped them escape to the free cities. Lyanna found Viserys and Daenerys in Braavos when Viserys was about 11 and Dany was about 3 and a half. 
> 
> Un-beta'd once again, so if you spot any mistakes, please do let me know! I hope you enjoy this!

They left Braavos, dying Viserys and Daenerys’ hair brown with nut dye. They sold the house that Ned had bought them and went to Norvos with one of the last caravans of the season. They spent the winter there in the lower city and mercifully it was a short one. Norvos was harsh and the people were not so used to strangers as they were in Braavos. When spring came, none of them wanted to stay.

They went to Tyrosh then, where Viserys dyed his hair blue and green and purple like the other men of the city. Dany kept hers brown. They all learned to speak in bastard Valyrian, as the people of the city did. No-one would mistake them for Tyroshi, but it helped. Arthur was offered plenty of work, fighting in the disputed lands, and despite everything, his fame began to grow. Even so, Tyrosh made them afraid, because men there would sell their souls for gold, let alone some Westerosi secrets. 

The next winter, they spent in Myr. Myr was a beautiful city, and the people there loved beautiful things. Viserys kept his hair dyed purple like a Tyroshi, and Dany kept hers brown, but even then, people spoke about their beauty, and it made Lyanna nervous. There was plenty of work for Arthur though, and they all liked Tyrosh better than Myr, so it was in Myr they stayed that spring and into summer. 

They found a fine house to rent, built in stone, with high, white arches over the windows. There was a little, enclosed garden, where they kept chickens and Lyanna grew herbs for the kitchen and flowers for herself. It was in the yard that Arthur taught the boys to fight, though it was Lyanna he trusted with their defence. In Myr, they made crossbows powerful enough that even a slightly built lady could stop a man in full plate. She practised with it in the garden, as often as she could.

It was Myr, with its palaces of marble and wide harbour, where bright blue waves lapped up against a sandy wall, where Viserys grew into a man. He was handsome, even with his hair dyed that ridiculous purple, slender and quick. At times, he was prone to flashes of temper, or paranoia, but then even now, Lyanna was always afraid, too. No-one whispered of lost Targaryen princes in Myr that she heard about, but she afraid all the same. 

It was in Myr, a few years later, where they heard King Robert the Usurper died. Even Lyanna had started calling him that. It was what Viserys always called him, and somehow to Lyanna it suited him. He had wanted to usurp her, and when he could not have her, he took seven kingdoms instead. 

 

She was arguing with Viserys about dragon eggs when the news came. 

“They were plunder.” He shouted, “That’s what the contract said, wasn’t it- Arthur.”

Viserys often paused before Arthur’s name like that, like he wanted to call him something else. He had been fighting with Arthur as a sellsword since the summer had come. Soon, Jon would want to join them, too, but Lyanna hoped she could hold off on that for a few more years yet. Viserys had gone with Arthur at seventeen. Jon was fourteen. A child still, for all he reminded her that in the Seven Kingdoms he would have started serving as a squire some years past. But being a sellsword was more dangerous. Every time they came back, Viserys and Arthur had news scars.

And somehow, this time, Viserys had gotten hold of some dragon eggs. 

“Yes, it was.” Said Arthur, with a sigh. He was thirty-eight now, which was not really very old, but it was old enough for a sellsword. 

“So,” Said Viserys, “They’re mine.”

“You can’t keep them.” Said Lyanna, “People will suspect.”

“Targaryens used to sleep with a dragon egg in their cradle. They’re my birthright.” He replied, “And there’s three of them. One for me, one for Dany, one for Jon.”

That made Lyanna’s stomach drop horribly, and suddenly she couldn’t speak. They’d never told Viserys who Jon’s father was. Jon himself didn’t even know, he only knew that Arthur wasn’t his father. Somehow, though, Viserys had always suspected. Mostly, it was a good thing. It meant he kept Jon safe, and was kind to him. Now, though, to give him a dragon egg…

“I’m not suggesting we parade them through the streets.” Said Viserys, taking Lyanna’s silence for victory. He unknotted his purse from his belt, and put it carefully on the table, “That’s for you… well… for the household. I kept a little back to mend my armour and buy Dany a new dress.”

“You don’t have to-“ Lyanna began.

Viserys shrugged, “You took us in, you fed us, you put clothes on our backs…”

“As any decent person would have done,” Lyanna said, pushing the purse back across the table. It was heavier than the ones he had bought before. 

Viserys pushed it back, and Lyanna paused, trying to think about how to frame her next argument.

That was when Jon burst in, “Mother, mother, there’s news from Westeros. King Robert the Usurper is dead, and Lord Stannis has named Prince Joffrey a bastard born of incest, and everyone, everyone says there will be a war in Westeros before the year is out.”

Lyanna blinked and sat down with a thud. Dany, who had been watching the argument with wide, scared eyes, came and sat next to her.

Jon looked between them all, realising perhaps that he could have delivered the news with a bit more tact or warning.

It was Arthur, who finally spoke, “If you want to claim your crown, Viserys, then you will never get a better chance than this.”

They’d never talked about it with Viserys before. Arthur had told Viserys about the betrothal on his sixteenth name day. Viserys had never done anything about it, so far as they knew, though Arianne Martell remained unwed. Lyanna knew that he wanted the throne, a bit at least, in the same way she wanted to go home to Winterfell and show Jon where his family was from. It was a dream, something that could never be. 

“We should talk about things.” Said Viserys, finally. He looked over at Jon, “Is Jon legitimate?”

“Why does that matter?” Asked Jon, with a frown. 

“Because Rhaegar Targaryen, my brother, was you father.” Replied Viserys, he looked Lyanna dead in the eyes, “Wasn’t he?”

Jon looked at her, “Mother?”

She couldn’t speak.

“He stole your mother and started a rebellion. Or maybe she went with him willingly?” Viserys asked.

“It’s complicated,” Said Lyanna, “I wasn’t much older than Dany, and betrothed to a man I hated. He… persuaded… me. And we married in front of a heart tree and witnesses, but Elia was still alive, and the Targaryens haven’t practised polygamy for a long time, so I don’t know…”

“If I was king,” Said Viserys, “I could say the marriage was valid, and Jon is legitimate. He would be my heir.”

“What about me?” Asked Dany, frowning.

“Men come first.” Said Viserys, “Anyway, you would be my queen, sister.”

“Oh,” Said Dany, her frown not changing, “Ok.”

“What about Arianne Martell?” Asked Arthur, “If you’re going to do this, if you’re seriously considering this, you will need an army. Dorne would be a start, at least.”

Viserys frowned, “But I’m the rightful king.”

Lyanna had taught the children to read and write and figure, as well as some history and geography, which Arthur helped with when he was home. She had taught them little of the courtly graces and nothing at all of politics. Partly, she felt unqualified to do so, but there was only so much time in the day, and it seemed more important that Viserys and Jon learnt to fight, and Dany learnt to run a household, given she had shown little interest in fighting. 

“Yes and no,” Arthur explained, “Your father lost the throne, and the Baratheons took it by right of arms, so some people will stay Stannis Baratheon is the rightful king. He is a man they know and thought to be just and a capable leader. He had knights and bannermen of his own, and his brother holds the Stormlands.”

Arthur paused then, to sit himself in the comfortable chair he always liked. He and Viserys had not even washed from the road. The baths the slaves had drawn would be growing cold.

Viserys sat too, frowning.

“Shut the door, Jon.” Said Lyanna and then turned back to Viserys, “Some people will rally to you out of old loyalty. There are many houses who might see you as a way to have their fortunes rise. Even great houses, the Tyrells, perhaps. But houses suffer when they lose a war, and many will just try to pick the winning side.”

“The Lannisters will fight to keep Joffrey on the throne, and the Baratheons will fight to put Stannis on it. We cannot just arrive in Westeros and claim you are the rightful king and expect them to stop.” Said Arthur, “We need allies.”

“We can discount the Iron Islands.” Said Lyanna, “Any unrest will just be seen as an excuse for another rebellion by Lord Balon. And though Jon Arryn is dead, Lady Lysa rules the Vale in the name of his young son, so I do not think we should look for allies there.”

The had both paid attention to the news from the Seven Kingdoms over the years. There was more from the Vale and the Crownlands, who had the most trade with the Free Cities, but large events they always heard about, even here.

“That leaves Dorne, The Reach and The North,” Said Viserys, counting them on his fingers.

“And the Riverlands.” Said Lyanna, “They might not be counted a kingdom, but the Tullys are lords paramount and can bring an army of bannermen to fight, if they choose to.”

Viserys nodded, “So Dorne is the obvious choice, because of Elia. But Dorne and the Reach are enemies. So, if Dorne are my allies, the Reach will be against us?”

“Maybe not.” Said Arthur, “The Tyrells have long been supporters of the Targaryens, and if you make the right promises, they might be persuaded to join your cause. They are wealthy, too.”

“What sort of promises?” Asked Viserys.

Arthur shrugged, “There’s all sorts of things you can offer. They have two sons yet unwed, and a daughter. You have a sister and a nephew. Or you can offer them a child yet unborn, or positions at court, or more land, or any one of a number of things.”

Viserys nodded again, “I see. What about the Riverlands and the North?”

“I think the Riverlands will do what the North does,” Said Lyanna, “My brother’s wife was a Tully, and they are close allies now.”

“And your brother?” Asked Viserys.

“Ned loved Robert like a brother.” Said Lyanna, with a sigh, “They grew up together, in the Vale. He was always blind to Robert’s faults. But he helped me get away with Jon. I think he will side with whoever he thinks has the best claim and will do the best for the realm.”

She paused, running a hand through her hair, “He was named the King’s Hand, so he will be in King’s Landing, and we cannot reach him there. And if we went to the North, we would have to land in White Harbour, and it would be a long and dangerous road to Winterfell.”

Viserys nodded, “We should land in Dorne. It would be safest. We can recruit sellswords on promises, and…”

“Perhaps.” Said Arthur, “Or perhaps we don’t sail straight to Westeros. Maybe we just send some messages. To Dorne, and the Reach and the North too, and then we decide where to go, and if the other two armies have already fought, then so much the better for us.”

“But if they have fought, one will have won, and…” Said Viserys.

“Wars are not won in one battle.” Replied Arthur.

 

They talked long into the night, and when Arthur and Viserys had finally gone to sleep, Lyanna stayed awake with Jon, and told him of his father, and his conception, and about why she had not told him before. 

“We don’t have to go with them.” Said Lyanna, “We can stay in Myr, or go somewhere else. Wherever you wanted.”

Jon shook his head, “If my father was a prince, what does that make me?”

“A prince too.” Said Lyanna, “If Viserys wins, he will likely give you a castle and lands that he has taken from some defeated lord on the other side, and you will have a wife from a good family, and your sons can be lords and knights and your daughters would be fine ladies. And if, gods forgive me, Viserys were to die without a son, you would be king, or your sons.”

Jon frowned, “Don’t you want that for me?”

Lyanna stroked his hair, “It was what your father wanted, and he had foreseen you would be destined for great things, or so he said. His head was full of prophecy, and I think he was half mad, by the end, just in a different way to his father.”

“But did you want?” Asked Jon.

Lyanna felt a tear slide down her cheek, “Mostly, I wanted for you not to die. When I was pregnant, we were always running. King Aerys was losing the war, and it wasn’t safe. And then, when I gave birth to you, I had a bad time of it, and I was scared, so scared, that you might not live. Then Ned came, and told us that your father was dead, and he knew that Robert would order you killed, and he couldn’t do that. So, he helped us escape, but I was always afraid.” 

Jon was silent, but he wrapped his arms around her, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“And now, if we go to Westeros, there is every chance that Viserys will lose this war too, and you will be killed. Even if he wins, you could be killed in battle.” Lyanna told him, “But he is your uncle, and has been like a brother to you for years, and I know what honour demands you to do.” 

Jon nodded again, “If we ran again, we might still not be safe. And if I go, it might help, mightn’t it? With Lord Stark and the other lords of the north?”- he paused for a few moments- “And I want to see Westeros. I’ve never really felt like I had a home. We’ve always been exiles. And I want to go home, so very badly.”

Then, Lyanna did begin to sob, “So do I, Jon. So do I.”

 

The next day it was Arthur she spoke with in private hushed whispers as Jon and Viserys sparred in the garden and Daenerys watched. She’d sent all of their slaves to the market. She never liked having slaves around, but Myr is a slave city and it was impossible to find servants of any other kind. Lyanna never trusted them though, so for now she had decided they would make do without them.

“Do you think…” She whispered, hands twisting in her dress, half-hating herself for even thinking it, “Do you think this is a good idea?”

Arthur looked out over the garden, “It will be war, either way, and Viserys has as good a claim as anyone. It might need a Targaryen, to unite the realm again.”

Lyanna nodded and tried to keep her peace. Arthur had been away more often than not these past few years and he felt half a stranger sometimes.

“Oh, Lya,” He said, looking at her, “I don’t know. His father was mad. His brother was my dearest friend, but I think he had a different kind of madness. Viserys is a good lad but in twenty years who knows what he will be. Even King Aegon the Unlikely who started off so well, beloved of the commons, caused a tragedy in the end.”

Lyanna looked at Jon, “Do you think it will be the same for all of them?”

“Not Jon,” Arthur’s strong arm found its way around her shoulders, “He’s got too much Stark in him to go mad.”

Lyanna felt guilty then. She loved Viserys and Daenerys too. 

“It’s who he’s meant to be, isn’t it?” She said, looking at Viserys, “He would not make so bad a king.”

“No,” Agreed Arthur, “I do not think so.”

“And it’s the only way,” Lyanna’s voice had dropped to a whisper again, “The only way we’ll ever get to go home.”

Arthur kissed the top of her head then and drew her in close, “Do you miss it so, even now?”

She looked up at him, “Don’t you?”

“I do and I don’t.” He admitted, “It’s different, with Rhaegar and Ashara dead, and having been a Kingsguard, I’d given up so much already. What we have here, it’s not so bad, is it?”

Lyanna kissed him then in answer and smiled, “Not so bad.”

“I swore my vows young.” He continued, “I didn’t really know what I was giving up. In some ways, I’m grateful for the second chance. To be a person, not just the sword of the morning.”

Lyanna kissed him again, then, and for a while, thoughts of building an army could be forgotten for a night. Her body knew Arthur's so well now, and suddenly, he did not feel like any sort of stranger at all.

**Author's Note:**

> On Arthur’s age- I’ve basically made him about as young as I think I can get away with, for the sake of the Arthur/Lyanna relationship and also having him young enough and physically fit enough that he can still be an active fighter. He is described as Prince Rhaegar’s closest friend, so it makes sense for them to be similar ages and have perhaps known each other when they were squires (Arthur could have come to King’s Landing with the Unnamed Princess of Dorne, perhaps). 
> 
> During Robert’s Rebellion, Ser Arthur Dayne is seen as a bit of a living legend, but I don’t think this is impossible for a knight in his early twenties. Lots of knights get famous at a fairly young age, and it makes sense that they would be appointed to the Kingsguard young- otherwise they might be married or at least betrothed. I think it’s seen as a little unusual that Barristan Selmy breaks a betrothal to join. Also, the Kingsguard needs young, fighting fit men in order to be fit for purpose. 
> 
> On Viserys’ and Lyanna’s relationship- I know I could be on difficult ground with Lyanna clearly seeing Viserys and Daenerys as different to Jon. With Viserys, she only met him when she was twelve, and they’ve always maintained a sort of “Ward/foster mother” type relationship, rather than an adoptive son/daughter one. On both ends, they’ve made that choice to retain a little bit of distance even though they can be loving and fond. Because of this, Dany also has a similar relationship with Lyanna, even though she’s basically the only mother Dany has ever known.
> 
> With Arthur and Viserys, it’s a bit more complicated, as Viserys obviously remembers Arthur from when he was a child in King’s Landing, and of course none of the children are genetically Arthur’s. Basically, he tries to treat them all equally, and loves them all very much.


End file.
